I Will Follow You into the Dark
by RINTEND0
Summary: Edward reflects on the lullaby that he wrote for Bella. The unuttered words of the song playing in his head and mixing with his thoughts of their future. Fluff. Oneshot.


A/N: This is just a quickly written songfic. Just something that was on my mind and nagging at me. It's kind of crappy, so please don't down it. it's a song that my fiance likes and is now always in my head. Please do leave me nice reviews. ((heart))

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight characters or the song _I will follow you into the Dark_ by Death Cab for Cutie.

* * *

**I Will Follow You Into The Dark**

_Love of mine,_

He gazed down at her lovely face. The brown hair that she fussed too much over. Her cheeks, turning rosy from a simple touch. Her lips that turned up when he said something romantic or down when he said something she didn't like. The nose that crinkled up when she was feeling defiant.

_Someday you will die._

Her Human life was so fragile and had been risked so many times. He couldn't count the times that her number should've been up, nor did he want to. To picture her face, never to smile again, blush again, or even show a look of outrage. He couldn't think it, it was too painful.

_But I'll be close behind,_

_I'll follow you into the dark._

There was no doubt in his mind that if she as ever taken away from him, that he go after her, even if that meant a long painful death. Anything would pleasure him beyond words if he simply knew she was what was awaiting him. No death could be worse than having your entire world taken from you.

_No blinding light,_

_Or tunnels to gates of white,_

_Just our hands clasped so tight_

_Waiting for the hint of a spark._

He wasn't sure what happened after a vampire died, but he didn't care. He could just feel that she was more important than anything else and that she would be there no matter what. She would make a sentence of purgatory enjoyable. She would make Hell seem like a vacation. She would make Heaven shine brighter.

_If Heaven and Hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied,_

_Illuminate the no's_

_On their vacancy signs._

If there were a place for someone like him, and he truly believed there was, then she would be there. She would be too stubborn to go anywhere that he wouldn't be. She would know that he was coming for her. He always came back.

_If there's no one beside you,_

_When your soul embarks,_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark._

If somewhere along the line, she decided to pick someone like Mike or Jacob over him, he would leave her be. That isn't to say that he would live in a world where there was no Bella, he just wouldn't bother her if he wasn't what she truly wanted.

_And Volturi's rule _

_As vicious as Catholic school._

_I got my knuckles bruised_

_By a lady in black._

_I held my tongue,_

_As she told me son_

_Fear is the heart of love,_

_So I never went back._

They wouldn't tell him who or what to love. He would keep Bella his perfect Bella, and that meant that she wasn't going to be becoming a vampire anytime soon. He would take her away, to Antarctica like he said. Anything to keep the pink in her cheeks. The blood through her heart. To keep her real and let her have a chance at a life he was never destined to have.

_You and me_

_Have seen everything to see,_

_From Bangkok to Calvary._

_And the soles of your shoes_

_Are all worn down_.

He would take her any where her heart desired. He would buy her anything and everything. The world, his world was hers. She would never be told no. She would see everything with him. No place was too far. To her hearts content.

_The time for sleep is now._

_There's nothing to cry about,_

_Because we'll hold each other soon._

_The blackest of rooms._

He knew that she would be worried if he revealed his plans. He wouldn't tell her all about the things he thought of. He would just keep her safe and happy until her day came. He would hold her until the end. As long as she was in bliss, so would he. Content merely being in each other's company. That was true love. It was the purest love and they both knew it. Something like this couldn't end with death. It would surpass it and live strong after.

_If Heaven and Hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied,_

_Illuminate the no's_

_On their vacancy signs._

_If there's no one beside you,_

_When your soul embarks,_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark._

_Then I'll follow you into the dark. _

As he came to the conclusion of her lullaby, she looked sleepily up at him. "I love you." She breathed into his neck, her eyes sliding shut. He kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too, my sweet Bella."


End file.
